


Окончательный приговор

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pregnant, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Он думал, что потеряет свой смысл жизни, но обрёл нечто большее.





	Окончательный приговор

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Rude_Der

ㅤㅤДерек останавливается у прикрытой двери и затихает тотчас, еле сглатывает ком в горле, слушая приглушённый телефонный разговор в спальне. 

ㅤㅤ– Не думаю, что с этого момента мы будем часто видеться, я теперь буду практически жить в больницах… Да, пап, это всё окончательно… – Голос Стайлза непривычно спокоен, и от этого сердце Дерека пропускает удар. 

ㅤㅤОн не дослушивает до конца и выходит из дома, понурив голову и погрузившись в раздумья, плетётся в гараж, чтобы занять себя хоть чем-нибудь. Он не хочет верить в сказанное дорогим мужем. Хейл его так сильно любит, что слов таких ещё не придумали. Так ценит его и не хочет думать о том, что скоро Стайлза в его жизни может не быть. Нет, Дерек конечно мог всё не так понять, но ведь это очевидно. Любой дурак, услышав «окончательно», решит, что рано или поздно всё закончится. 

ㅤㅤДерек не дурак. 

ㅤㅤНа неделе Стилински ходил к врачу. Вернулся домой задумчивым и молчаливым, что в корне не соответствует его обычному поведению. Хейл ходил за ним попятам, пытаясь выведать хотя бы толику информации. В итоге за прошедшую неделю они поругались раз сорок. Стайлз, не желая делиться проблемой, срывался на мужа, крича или закрываясь в ванной. Дерек, не зная, чем помочь, таскал ему шоколад, цветы или билеты в кино. А Стайлза тошнит уже от всего этого. 

ㅤㅤСейчас, вроде, всё поутихло. 

ㅤㅤВздрогнув от неожиданного тёплого голоса Стилински за своей спиной, Хейл поворачивается и идёт навстречу, вжимаясь своим горячим телом в такое притягательное, податливое, желанное тело Стайлза. Утыкается носом в чувствительное место за ушком и жадно вдыхает аромат ягодного геля для душа, стараясь надышаться, но знает… 

ㅤㅤ… Никогда не сможет этого сделать.

***

ㅤㅤ– Да, пап, я заеду к тебе, и мы попрощаемся, я ведь теперь буду едва ли существовать, – Стайлз хрипло смеётся и забивается страшным кашлем. Дереку говорит, что это обычная простуда. Дерек вторую неделю ходит чересчур хмурый. 

ㅤㅤ– С отцом беседуешь? – Хейл бесшумно проходит в комнату, хлопая дверью и заставляя Стайлза подпрыгнуть на месте и быстро свернуть разговор. 

ㅤㅤ– Да, мне нужно будет уехать ненадолго, а может, и надолго. Отпустишь на ночёвку к папе, пожалуйста? 

ㅤㅤ– Что значит твоё «попрощаемся», малыш? – спрашивает Дерек и тяжело опускается на постель. 

ㅤㅤ– Ну, э-э… Я не знаю… м-м… Ну так ты отпустишь меня? Всего лишь на одну ночь, волче, – уходит от разговора Стайлз, и его щенячий взгляд напротив откровенно манипулирует. 

ㅤㅤ– Ладно, иди, – отвечает Хейл и тут же проваливается в сон, потому что не спит уже четверо суток. Волнуется. Стайлз аккуратно накидывает на него одеяло и выходит из комнаты, прикрывая за собой противно скрипучую дверь. Он не знает, как признаться Дереку в том, что уже нельзя изменить. Да и не хочет он, боится его реакции. Боится, что Хейл его бросит. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз крадётся вниз по лестнице в кухню и начинает готовить своему любимому волку вкусный ужин, мурлыча забавную песню себе под нос, думает о том, что надо бы отругать Дерека за то, что не делает в доме тяжёлую мужскую работу. 

ㅤㅤСмеётся над тем, что сам вроде бы тоже мужчина, но не совсем. 

ㅤㅤХейл просыпается поздним вечером и неторопливо спускается вниз. Живот урчит от голода, и во рту неимоверно сухо. Взгляд мимолётно зацепляется за мятый листок бумаги, лежащий на краю стола. На нём корявыми буквами старательно написано: 

ㅤㅤ«Волче, прости, что ничего тебе не говорю. Я вижу, как ты мучаешься, переживаешь и не спишь ночами, но я жутко боюсь, что, если всё тебе расскажу, ты уйдёшь и бросишь меня одного. Я боюсь твоей реакции, поэтому... Давай я вернусь завтра, и мы обо всём поговорим, окей? Люблю тебя. Твой оленёнок». 

ㅤㅤДерек сминает записку и небрежно кидает её в урну. Ему уже осточертевает эта неизвестность. Он хочет всё разузнать. Накричать на мужа за его глупость. Очень хочет помочь. А не бежать от него при первой же возможности. Дерек не трус. Даже если Стайлз тяжело болен, он никуда не уйдёт, а останется рядом и будет окружать всё той же заботой, теплом и любовью до самого конца. И ему обидно от того, что Стайлз ему не доверяет. 

ㅤㅤХейлу всегда казалось, что в их отношениях всё прекрасно. Да, ссорятся иногда. Да, кричат друг на друга порой. Но всегда бурно и долго мирятся. Вот, например, совсем недавно, буквально три недели назад, они сильно поругались. Это было прямо перед течкой Стайлза. Потом Дерек не отходил от него ни на шаг, кормил с маленькой ложечки и делал всё, как хотел Стилински. Брал его грубо или нежно, быстро или не торопясь. Брал его с узлом или без. Лишь бы Стайлзу было комфортно. 

ㅤㅤНо Хейл искренне не понимает, что сейчас происходит. Каждый день ссоры, маты, слёзы и хлопки дверью ванной, которую, кажется, уже пора менять. Ежеминутное напряжение и неуютное молчание между ними залегает словно огромная пропасть, и всё будто катится к чертям. 

ㅤㅤДерек, плюя на всё ещё горячий ароматный ужин, достаёт бутылку выдержанного виски и глотает прямо из горла. 

ㅤㅤОн просто слишком устал и хочет немного расслабиться.

***

ㅤㅤСтайлз возвращается ранним утром, решительно настроенный на серьёзный разговор, и всё, что он видит перед собой, это распластанный по кухонному столу драгоценный муж, от которого за километр разит алкоголем и аконитовой настойкой дяди Питера. Он разворачивается и, зажимая рот ладонями и стараясь не вдыхать противный запах, убегает в ванную комнату. Дерек, быстро просыпаясь и приходя в себя, бежит следом и захватывает с собой стакан воды. Усталости и злости как ни бывало, но с каждой секундой нарастающая паника не даёт спокойно стоять на месте. Он то подаёт кружку, то суёт в лицо Стайлза полотенце и постоянно спрашивает не вызвать ли скорую, в ответ получая совершенно неожиданную реплику. 

ㅤㅤ– Да успокойся ты, это всего лишь токсикоз. 

ㅤㅤ– Ток… Что? – Дерек, роняя из рук стакан, медленно оседает на пол и шалыми глазами пялится в одну точку. Стайлз, испуганно глядя на Хейла, дрожащими губами тихо произносит: 

ㅤㅤ– Я боялся тебе сказать. Думал, что ты уйдёшь, когда узнаешь. Ты ведь как-то говорил, что не особо любишь детей, и… Прости, я, наверное, пойду собирать вещи, – он уходит, неуклюже поднимаясь и держась за стены руками, даже не оборачивается. 

ㅤㅤДерек только спустя пару минут поднимается с пола и бредёт следом. В спальне тягучее напряжение давит на плечи, и слова собираются комом в горле. Дерек догадывался, что всё серьёзно, но не в этом смысле. 

ㅤㅤ– Так ты не болен? 

ㅤㅤ– Что? 

ㅤㅤ– Я думал, что ты болен. Ты ведь очень сильно кашлял вчера, после больницы ходил всё время поникший, кричал, нервничал и ничего не говорил. Ещё эти твои слова во время разговора с отцом. Ты говорил, что попрощаешься с ним, будешь постоянно в больницах и, вообще, это всё окончательно. Я думал, ты говорил про какой-то диагноз, о котором боишься рассказать мне. Я думал, ты умрёшь, Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤСтилински поднимает на него полный надежды и боли взгляд и не верит своим ушам. Он бы и не подумал, что ляпнул что-то не то. Но страх остаётся страхом, и все поджилки трясутся лишь от мысли, что Дерек всё равно уйдёт. 

ㅤㅤ– Господи, прости, волче. Я не знал, что ты всё слышал. Нет, я… Тот кашель, это после того, как я проглотил почти тонну мороженого. Я беременен, Дерек. Двойней, – опустив взор к полу, Стайлз затихает и ждёт ответной реакции. 

ㅤㅤ– А… Боже, ну ты и придурок, – хватает Стайлза в охапку Дерек и сжимает покрепче, закрывая от всего мира своё единственное дорогое сокровище. – Я бы никогда от тебя не ушёл. Я так боялся, что тебя может больше не быть. И знаешь, детей я не люблю только чужих. Наши будут лучшими, любимыми и… лучшими. 

ㅤㅤ– Повторяешься, – Стайлз смеётся, позабыв про обиду и свои опасения, утыкается лицом в плечо своего альфы и прячет счастливую улыбку в его груди. Теперь он уверен, что всё будет идеально. Всё, чего он так боялся, было лишь его глупым воображением. 

ㅤㅤ– У нас будут близнецы, это окончательно? – спрашивает Дерек. 

ㅤㅤ– Да, это твой окончательный приговор, малыш, – шепчет Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤИ едва различимое в тишине комнаты «я люблю тебя» заставляет сказать: «Я тебя сильнее». 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
